


Prompt 4: Puppet Master

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Glam_100, M/M, Puppet Master, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx





	Prompt 4: Puppet Master

**  
Tommy   
**

It was pathetic, really, the fact that Tommy would do anything Adam asked of him. He couldn't find it within himself to refuse that innocent smile **,** or smooth voice, that seemed to wrap around his resolve and play him like a puppet with strings. But, Tommy knew that Adam wouldn't ever dream of misusing that power over him if he ever found out.

Tommy wouldn’t have it any other way, though. He loved him and was pretty confident that Adam loved him back.

He smiled softly as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dressing in drag?

Totally worth it.

 

 **  
Taylor   
**

The first time it happened, Taylor wrote it off as a performance high. The second, coincidence. Now it was just getting creepy and weird. Every time Adam would sing “ _You’re the hunter and I’m your prey_ ”, it felt just the opposite.

Taylor would instantly feel a pull from within controlling his movements and he could do nothing against it. After each show the pull would snap and physically ache for the next hour until it slowly faded away.

It wasn’t until the following week that he realized what was really going on.

Rule number one—don’t crush on your boss.

 

 **  
Isaac   
**

This was fucking ridiculous.

Yes, it was Halloween and yes it was funny that Monte was playing the usual part of ‘Old Man’ by being Geppetto the puppet maker. But making the shortest of the group, who also happened to be going stag to Adam’s Halloween party, play the part of Pinocchio?

Fucking. Evil.

Isaac sighed and reached for a beer when his right hand was harshly yanked back. “Who’s the puppet master, Isaac?”

“Oh, fuck you, old man. I’m done!” Isaac spat, ripping the ties off of his arms and storming out the door.

He was _never_ listening to Monte ever again.


End file.
